Protective Instinct
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: A multi chapter multi view story of the very close bonds between the BAU and a look at how much Reid means to each member of the team. Morgan Reid Friendship only
1. Jared Miller

This is an edited chapter of the story, which I am planning on finally bringing to a conclusion.

"Heard the boss called in the BAU." Erin Michals, an officer at the police station said to a fellow officer..

"What? We've got this." Jared Miller said with a strong hint of dissaproval.

"Four girls are dead, Miller. Two are missing. We've got no leads, we don't 'got' this." Erin said. "Besides, I heard they are great. They have a bit more in the way of recourses. It'll help this go faster."

"And we'll waste time bringing them up to speed. Those kids could die."

"They could die anyway. The BAU does this kind of thing for a living. They're our best shot."

"Whatever." Jared answered before getting back to work.

(-)

Jared observed the members of the BAU as they worked to solve the case. Agent Hotchner, or Hotch, seemed to be in charge, with his cool commanding voice and strong presence. Rossi, seemed to be second, Hotch would often fall back to Rossi's ideas when his own didn't get results. They worked together with the air of two men who had been working together for a long time. Morgan was physically imposing, seeming to fill the room with his strength. JJ and Emily were gorgeous, but they seemed quick, coming up with ideas and helping solve the case.

If not for the youngest member the team would be okay. They didn't even introduce him as an agent; it was Dr. Jared couldn't quite see how he added to the case, he was defiantly lacking in the physical department. He seemed to have a full head of facts, but Jared couldn't quite connect the things he was saying with the case at all.

(-)

Somehow, Jared had been stuck in the precinct with the kid, as he drew all over a map they had given him. Jared watched as he mumbled something incoherent as he pulled out a red marker, his eyes moving quickly.

"What even is all this crap?" Jared demanded in frustration. Two girls were missing and the genius was coloring. He absolutely hated feeling useless, when he knew that his inaction and inability to solve the case could lead to pain and suffering on the part of those two young girls, whose faces haunted his mind.

"It…." The young kid said, his eyes large as he registered the tone. "It's a part of the profile." He said carefully.

"Right." Jared said, anger in his tone, before walking away.

(-)

"You have no idea." An angry voice sounded, near the young officer.

"Excuse me?" Jared demanded.

"SSA Reid is a full member of the FBI. On top of the he has earned a spot on one of the most elite teams they have to offer. He is not here by accident. He is here because he fought hand tooth and nail to be where he is. You are allowed opinion, misguided as they might be, but you do not have the right to air those opinions and distract him while he is working on an important part of the case, I will not tolerate it." Morgan said, suddenly very close. "Are we clear?" Morgan asked in a low dangerous voice.

Without waiting for an answer he turned his whole body in tight angry lines.

"Dr. Reid. Agent Hotchner wanted me to check in to see if you have come up with the geographical profile?" he said, no hint of their confrontation in his tone as he spoke to the younger man.

(-)

"Reid, you take an officer and go around back. We'll take the front." Rossi ordered, "Surveillance only."

Reid nodded, pulling out his gun, his face a mask of concentration.

"The others will be arriving soon." He finished, drawing his own weapon as he exited the vehicle.

Jared followed the agent around back, frustrated with his luck. At least it was just surveillance, he thought to himself as he looked around the dingy ally, noting the locations of various objects to include in his report later.

It was a quiet night, the silence broken only by a dog barking a few blocks away. Jared let the agent take the lead, content to follow behind. He was caught off guard when a door behind him opened. Before Jared had time to react he heard shots fired off in rapid succession. He allowed his instincts to take over and dropped as another shot was fired.

Jared finished drawing his weapon, before looking to the suspect. He was lying on his back; the officer quickly rushed over to verify that the suspect was not a danger anymore. The grubby looking mas was bleeding from a wound in the hand that had been clutching the gun and swearing. Jared kicked his gun away and stood over him, gun aimed at his heart.

He was surprised when he felt a rush of air as someone sprinted down the alley and he heard the impact of two bodies. Without taking his eyes from the suspect he watched from the corner of his eye to see that Agent Morgan had been the blur, as he had rushed to tackle another suspect as the man had moved to watched as two more members of the FBI, Agents, Prentiss and Jearuo. By the time they arrived at the fight, guns drawn, Morgan had knocked the man out cold, leaving his teammates to watch the unconscious suspect while he rushed to Reid's side.

"Officer down, I need an ambulance." Morgan barked harshly into his earpiece. It was only then that Jared noticed that Reid was also on the ground.

Emily left Rossi watching the unconscious man to go speak with Morgan. Jared missed the conversation as it was in low tones. Emily nodded before drawing her weapon and walking over to Jared.

"I'll watch him if you would go show the ambulance were to go." Emily said.

(-)

Jared was just finishing telling the officers the story of the shooting when he felt an ominous presence behind him.

"I need to have a word with you." Morgan said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Excuse me?" Jared demanded.

"You made serious mistake, rookie mistakes. Tonight Agent Reid was injured and if actions had been different it might not have happened. Your personal feeling cannot come into play out in the field. Reid has seen more action than you; you should trust him and his superiors who put him in that position. I have talked with your chief, there will be repercussions for what happened in that ally. You can be better than you were tonight. You will be better in the future, are we clear?" He asked, his voice low and filled with fury.

He was aware of a door opening. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Agent Hotchner and his captain come through the door. Jared felt a rush of relief, surely the two men would come to his aid from the angry man.

"You made an oath to protect. You fumbled your weapon in the alley, you failed to be observant, you failed to even glance at your partners way to check on his condition, and you failed to even look for another unsub. This will never be repeated you will work to be better prepared in the future." He held him there, their eyes locked, for what felt like an eternity.

Finally Jared was aware of a hand settling on Morgan's shoulder.

"Enough." Hotch said in a quiet voice.

Morgan stepped back, letting his hands fall to his side.

"Thanks." Jared said to the older man, meeting his eyes.

He wished he hadn't. Hotch's cold stare bore into him, anger just as deadly as Morgan's. Both men turned silently and made their way out of the precinct.


	2. Morgan

(-)

"What is this crap?" Morgan heard the angry comment. His anger level rose as he heard Reid stutter once before answering hesitantly.

Morgan listened to the exchange and waited for the room to clear. As the man poured coffee, Morgan confronted him.

On the whole he felt that he handled the situation calmly as he told the officer, in no uncertain terms, that disrespect would not be tolerated.

Morgan had been with Reid through thick and thin. He knew the kid had weaknesses, and that his strengths might not be as evident without close inspection, but he knew the kids strength and will power would overcome any shortcoming.

Morgan had a quiet word with Hotch and the captain to let them know of the officer's attitude before settling in to work on the case. The sooner they got out of here the better.

(-)

Morgan had gone with Emily and JJ to interview family members when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Morgan." He answered, some of his attention still on the documents in his hands.

"Garcia gave us an address, I had her forward it to you as well. Hotch wants you to meet us there. Reid and I will be going to scout ahead."

"Alright. We'll be there in twenty. Be safe." Morgan said, standing and motioning for JJ and Emily to follow him.

"We've got a lead." Morgan said to JJ and Emily as they made their way to the car and headed, with lights blaring, to the location.

Morgan pressed the gas a little harder when he hears the shots. The car is barely stopped and put in park before he is out and running, gun drawn and eyes scanning the area to take in the situation. A cop stood with a drawn gun, standing above the suspect, who was lying on the ground moaning and clutching an injured hand. Morgan noted another figure on the ground as he spotted a masked man rushing out. With another burst of speed Morgan took the man down.

He felt a quick sharp sting on his head, but pushed the pain away.

When the man was properly subdued Morgan stood and left him to JJ and Emily's care, radioing for ambulances as he made his way to his partner's side. He gut clenched at what he dreaded to find. He knew that losing Reid would crush the team.

"Hey Kid." He knelt by Reid, who had his eyes screwed shut in pain. With quick efficiency Morgan examined the downed agent, assessing damage. His heart lifted as he found that the damage was serious but none life threatening.

"Hey." Reid said opening his eyes and squinting in the sunlight.

"You ok?" Morgan asked.

"I think I caught another bullet." Reid commented, in a detached voice.

"We've got to get you lessons in ducking." Morgan joked. "This is going to hurt like hell." He added, as he leaned in to apply pressure to the wound.

He felt the tensing of the younger man's body as the new pain was processed.

"Anywhere else hurt but the arm?" He questioned.

Reid shook his head in answer, taking long deep breaths.

"How's our boy?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"He'll be fine. It's only a graze." Morgan said in a light voice that was contradicted by the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Reid assured them both.

"Here." Emily said pulling off her jacket. "Get it under him."

Morgan folded the material placing it under Reid's head as he protested.

"Shut up." Emily said in a teasing tone, her dark eyes taking everything in.

"It'll get dirty." Reid offered his final argument in a weak voice.

"I didn't like it that much anyway." Emily said.

"Emily." Morgan said looking around the alley.

"Yes?"

"Get that….. officer.. out of here. Now. Before I do something rash." Morgan said, barely holding in the anger in his voice.

Emily looked with confusion at the officer.

"He didn't even glance the kids way. He allowed a suspect to sneak up on him. The second unsub could have taken Reid out, easily." Morgan said, his voice tight with emotion.

Emily stood her eyes filled with worry and a bit of anger as she turned to go do as he had asked. "He's ok." She informed JJ on her way passed her.

"I'll watch him if you would go show the ambulance were to go." She told him drawing her weapon and taking her stance above the man.

"Sir. I need you to move." A young business like female voice said. Morgan looked up the paramedics for a moment before moving out of their way.

"No narcotics." Morgan warned.

"Sir, he's been shot. It's going to hurt." The female protested, knowing that pain could bring about shock, which could change the wound to life threatening.

"He can handle the pain. But please, honor his wishes and avoid narcotics." Morgan answered. The paramedic looked to Reid who nodded his agreement before reluctantly agreeing and continuing to work on the wound.

(-)

"Spencer Reid." The young nurse called out.

"Here." Morgan said.

"You should really let us clean that up." The young woman said for the thousandth time.

"I'm fine. How is Reid?"

"He's lost a bit of blood." She told Morgan. She continued as Hotch entered the room and bee lined it to the pair.

"The bullet did not go all the way through. It fractured a bone in his upper arm. The doctors are taking him into surgery to remove the bullet and set the bone."

"How long should this take?"

"At least an hour or so, but no more than two or three." She answered, not in the least intimidated by the serious agents surrounding her.

"You'll let me or a member of my team know if anything changes?" Hotch asked, having heard the last of it.

"Of course." The nurse reassured.

"I'm going down the precinct for a few minutes." Morgan informed Hotch.

"I'm coming." Hotch told Morgan.

"Reid needs you here." Morgan argued, knowing it was useless.

"Rossi, Emily and JJ will be here. They'll let us know if anything changes." Hotch said. His authority rang in his voice and Morgan nodded his acceptance.

Hotch waited in silence as they drove. He knew Morgan would talk when he was ready. He was surprised when Morgan reached forward and slammed a hand into the dash with a low muttered curse.

"Because of some cocky officer neglecting his job my partner is in the hospital with a bullet wound." Morgan said.

"He'll be ok." Hotch told Morgan, trying to ease the worry he heard in Morgan's tone. "We're going to have a talk with the police chief?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Morgan answered.

"We'll let him deal with his officer." Hotch said a note of command in his voice.

Morgan nodded, knowing that was the best course of action.

(-)

Morgan needed to move to let out the pent up emotions waring within him. He hated when a member of his team was hurt. He knew how dangerous there job could be, but that did not help the fear and pain that hit him every time. Hotch and the police chief were just finishing so he decided he could cut out.

"I'll meet you in the car." Morgan said.

"The problem will be taken care of." The chief reassured Morgan as Hotch nodded.

He had the best intentions to go, until he was met with the sight of that officer, telling his story to a few others.

"I need to have a word with you." Morgan said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Excuse me?" Jared demanded. Morgan made a concentrated effort to keep his angry words from spilling forward, tightly controlling his tongue

"You made serious mistake, rookie mistakes. Tonight Agent Reid was injured and if actions had been different it might not have happened. Your personal feeling cannot come into play out in the field. Reid has seen more action than you; you should trust him and his superiors who put him in that position. I have talked with your chief, there will be repercussions for what happened in that ally. You can be better than you were tonight. You will be better in the future, are we clear?" He asked, his voice low and filled with fury.

He was aware of a door opening. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Agent Hotchner and the captain come through the door.

"You made an oath to protect. You fumbled your weapon in the alley, you failed to be observant, you failed to even glance at your partners way to check on his condition, and you failed to even look for another unsub. This will never be repeated you will work to be better prepared in the future." He held him there, their eyes locked, for what felt like an eternity. He would make this officer fell the full responsibility so that next time, things did not turn out worse.

Finally he was aware of Hotch's hand on his shoulder.

"Enough."

Morgan stepped back. Hotch met the man's eyes, making him pale at what he saw there. Together he moved with Hotch to leave.

"Reid is a kid." Morgan said. "Joking aside, that man is one of the strongest I've ever met. A kid does not give vital clues to his rescue, while kidnapped and tortured. A kid doesn't overcome what that phsyco did to him. A kid doesn't get your clues and shoot the hostage taker, after being attacked. A kid doesn't save someone's life by shooting a madman while bleeding from a gunshot wound or survive anthrax." Morgan said. "And that's not all. He's not just a kid." Morgan said forcefully.

"I know. And you know. I'm sure that's important to Reid." Hotch said.

Morgan calmed, knowing that Spencer would be alright, and that the people that mattered most, they understood him. Gave him the family he had missed for so much of his life. They would be there to have his back.


	3. Garcia

A/N *Please Read*

First off, i would like to begin by saying that I have absolutely nothing but the **HIGHEST** respect for anyone who risks their live for the good of others, from to EMT's and firemen and most especially to police officers and military personnel. They face the unbearable for the safety of millions of others. That being said, when I thought of this story it was not to highlight any bad on their part, it was to highlight the deep and strong ties that bind Morgan and Reid, like brothers.

I am deeply sorry for the wait for the end of this story. If you have not, please reread the first two chapters as i have done some fairly extensive revising on them before posting this. I let a particularly nasty review destroy my enjoyment of this story and left you all hanging so long, again I apologize.

This chapter is dedicated to all those who have encouraged me to finish this but most especially to Brinohms, whose pointed review finally gave my the courage to return to this story today. I hope everyone enjoys this. Thanks for reading

-Wolfgirl

Reid sighed as he sank into Morgan soft leather couch, allowing his weary body to relax, secretly agreeing with the doctor that he probably should not have pushed so hard to get home so quickly. He felt as if everything hurt and he was more than grateful that Morgan had offered to let him stay here, knowing his own couch wouldn't feel this amazing.

"Garcia is bringing Chinese." Morgan called from the kitchen where he was organizing Reid's medications.

Reid didn't respond as he let his eyes drift closed. He woke sometime later and bit back a yelp at Garcia, who was perched closer than he would have expected. He groaned as he jarred his arm with he jumped.

"Oh my poor baby." Garcia exclaimed and proceeded to mother him for a few minutes, making sure everything was arranged just so for Reid's comfort.

Reid shot Morgan an annoyed look as he stood in the doorway and chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in twenty." Morgan announced as he caught Reid's look.

"Away with you, your upsetting him." Garcia ordered imperiously.

"You wish is my command." Morgan threw back over his shoulder as he jogged up the stairs.

"It had better be." She threw after him, before settling him to the soft couch.

"This should be illegal." She observed.

"mmm." Reid agreed. He really should look into a couch like this.

"You don't believe him do you?" Garcia had never been one for beating around the bush.

"Who?" Reid wondered.

"That Officer who was disrespectful. What he said has no bearing on what any of us think." Garcia said.

Reid looked at his shoes.

"JJ and Emily were upset. Morgan was a bit more than that. Hotch had a few words with his chief about everything. I think he only agreed to actually leave the hospital because Morgan was so angry, he shouldn't have gone alone. He isn't at his best when his family is hurting." Garcia observed.

Reid was worn down with all the pain he was feeling, added too be the sleepless nights, when he just couldn't get into a comfortable position. He had thought back to the harsh words more than a few times over his hospital stay.

"Logically I know." Spencer said at last.

"Oh honey." She carefully leaned into his good side and hugged him as hard as she dared. "In this case I would advise to listen to your head, just this once."

"But…" He began, but stopped when Garcia held a finger to his lips.

"No buts. The FBI doesn't keep deadbeats around. And they certainly don't pay them what they pay you. Hotch wouldn't keep you around if you weren't the best at what you do. I use your profiles to find people and places in places I wouldn't even think to look." She moved and rummaged around in her purse before pulling out a couple pieces of paper. His eyes scanned the first page before he turned questioningly to Garcia.

"How did you…" He began again before he was once more interrupted.

"I got a bit angry one night. I compiled this list to send to that officer, but I figured it would be best if I didn't give him a piece of my mind; harassment laws and all that." She said. "It's a list of every person you have saved since you began at the FBI."

Reid looked through the next few pages with an undecipherable look on his face.

Garcia allowed him his silence.

"Thanks." He finally mumbled, relief flashing on his face as a bit of tension drained from his body, relaxing some of the lines on his face. He blinked heavily and Garcia contained the triumphant grin.

She carefully helped him to lay on the long couch and placed a pillow under his head and arm to keep him comfortable. He was softly snoring before she even had a chance to cover him with the quilt Morgan's mother had made for her son long ago.

Morgan crept quietly into the room a look of respect on his face.

"You are a miracle worker." He told the smug tech analyst, who sat, eating from a carton of Chinese.

"I know." She told him, "Your food is on the table," she motioned with her chopsticks to the coffee table. "I put Reid's into the fridge. I also brought a carton of my famous chocolate chip brownies. If I find out you ate them all, you will answer to me." She told him firmly, punctuating her statement with a glare.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." He told her, grinning that Reid had finally calmed and his team was going to pull through this, just as tough as always whether or not some junior officer could make out Reid's worth or not.


End file.
